Harry Potter and the Ring of Power
by arwen-undomiel2
Summary: Lord of the Rings/Harry Potter crossover. Please read and review. This is my first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room. Rain was hitting the window.  
  
"What do you want to do?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know. Hermione?" said Harry.  
  
"What?" snapped Hermione from behind her book.  
  
"What're you reading?" asked Ron with a little interest.  
  
"The Lord of the Rings," said Hermione with enthusiasm.  
  
"What's it about?" asked Harry.  
  
"Too complicated to explain. I'll lend it to you, if you like," replied Hermione.  
  
"No thank you," said Harry, looking at the size of the book. "I'd probably take the whole year and the next to read it, what with all the homework Snape's giving us.  
  
"Who's written it?" asked Ron.  
  
"J.R.R Tolkien. He was a muggle. It's a lot like the wizarding world. Except for the Hobbits.  
  
"Hob-what?" asked Ron.  
  
"Hobbits. They're a lot like human beings, except they've got hairy feet and pointed ears and are about four feet tall. They don't age very fast. And this books got elves too, only they're much different." She heaved a big sigh. Ron, sensing a lecture on elf rights coming on, continued to speak.  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"I can't tell you the whole story," snapped Hermione. "Read the book, if you want to know."  
  
Just then, an owl flew in through the half open window. It was soaking wet. It was also jet block in color, which was unusual for an owl. It flew straight to Harry and dropped a little box onto his lap. The box had a little note attached to it. Harry picked up the box and read the note out loud.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? There's a ring inside this box. Wear it as soon as you open it. I'll explain later. Take care of yourself.  
  
Sirius  
  
"Open it, Harry," said Ron excitedly. Hermione looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
Harry open the box. Inside as a golden ring, a bit like a wedding ring.  
  
"Harry, Idon't think you should wear that ring," said Hermione.  
  
"You're being bossy again," said Ron with a frown. "Why should'nt he, anyway?"  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Harry had put on the ring. The next second, he had vanished.  
  
"Harry?" said Hermione. "I told you he shouldn't have worn that ring," said Hermione looking at Ron angrily.  
  
But the next second Ron and Hermione had vanished too, to be seen in Hogwarts only a year after.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing. The beginning of the second chapter is a lot like the LOTR script. It gets more original later.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gandalf the Grey and Frodo Baggins of the Shire were sitting on Gandalf's cart and talking.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf," said Frodo.  
  
"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" said Gandalf.  
  
"What's happening in the outside world? Tell me everything," said Frodo.  
  
"Everything? You're far too inquisitive for a Hobbit. Most unusual," said Gandalf. "Well, what can I tell you? Life goes on in the outside world, as it always does."  
  
"Ah, the long expected party!" said Gandalf as they rode across a busy group of Hobbits who were trying to put up a banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BILBO BAGGINS".  
  
"You know Bilbo, he's got the whole place in an uproar," said Frodo. "He's up to something," he added.  
  
"Hmm," said Gandalf.  
  
"Alright then, keep your secrets.But before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of," said Frodo. "Never doing anything unusual or unexpected."  
  
"If you're referring to the indident with the dragon, I was barely involved. I just gave your Uncle a little push out of is door," said Gandalf.  
  
Just then, something, or someone, from the heavens fell in fromnt of the horse that was pulling the cart. The next second two more somethings or someones fell on top of the something or someone.  
  
"Ouch," said a female voice. "Ron, get off me."  
  
"Sorry," said another voice, which was obviously Ron's.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," said the girl, getting up and helping the another boy she had fallen on top of. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," said the boy whose name was Harry.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Ron.  
  
"Not in Hogwarts, that's for sure," said Harry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews again. Keep them coming.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"AAAH," screamed Hermione.  
  
"What," said Ron, turning around. He jumped too. Standing in front of them was a horse with a cart behind it and in the cart sat an old man with long hair and a beard. He looked remarkably like Dumbledore. With him sat a boy, about the same age as Harry, Ron and Hermione, only a few inches shorter. He had startling bright blue-gray eyes and curly black hair. His ears, curiously enough were pointed. He certainly wasn't human.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the hobbit suspiciously, for indeed he was a hobbit.  
  
"Oh my God," said Hermione, looking speechless.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger," said Harry, pointing to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"You aren't hobbits. How did you get to the Shire?"  
  
"Oh my God!" said Hermione again. "I knew it. Harry, Ron, we're in the Shire."  
  
"Never heard of it," said Ron.  
  
"It's a place in my book," said Hermione excitedly.  
  
"Which book?" asked Ron.  
  
"The Lord of the Rings," said Hermione. "Honestly Ron, don't you have a brain inside that head of yours?"  
  
Harry, feeling he couldn't stand another argument between the two (they had had six already), continued the conversation.  
  
"Is it safe?" asked Harry.  
  
"Safe?" said Hermione. "We're anything but safe in Middle-earth.  
  
"Where have you come from," asked the old man, who had been silent all this time.  
  
"We were in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry about ten minutes ago," said Harry.  
  
"There is no school where you can learn magic," said the old man.  
  
"There is where we come from, Mr. Gandalf," said Hermione.  
  
"How do you know who he is," asked Ron, surprised.  
  
"I told you Ron, he's in my book," said Hermione impatiently.  
  
"I haven't understood a word you have said," said Gandalf. "Perhaps we should go to Bilbo's house and then you can tell me everything after the party."  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Get on to the cart," said Gandalf.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione got onto the cart.  
  
"You must be Frodo," said Hermione to the creature sitting with them.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Frodo, surprised.  
  
"I'll explain everything later," said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Dumbledore said that he had a twin brother. Aberforth, I think," said Harry. "Maybe this guy's him."  
  
"His name's Gandalf, Harry, not Aberforth," said Hermione impatiently.  
  
The five of them rode across a bridge. Harry, Ron and Hermione could see creatures like Frodo working busily all around.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Ron.  
  
"To Bilbo's,"said Hermione. "Didn't you hear Gandalf?"  
  
"Who's Bilbo?" asked Ron.  
  
"He's Frodo's uncle," said Hermione. How do you know?" asked Ron. "I'll explain everything later," said Hermione yet again. "You know, you're really beginning to irritate me," said Ron. Hermione pretended not to have heard this. Finally they reached a little hill with a round door in it. There was a sign in front of the gate that said "No admittance except on party business". Gandalf opened the gate, paying no attention to the sign. He was followed by Frodo and the three newcomers. Gandalf knocked on the door. A voice from inside said, " No, thank you. We don't want any more visitors, well wishers or distant relatives". "And what about very old friends?" asked Gandalf.  
  
The door opened just a tiny bit and another creature, very much like Frodo, could be seen peeping through the gap. Then the door opened wide.  
  
"Gandalf?" said Bilbo  
  
"Bilbo Baggins!" said Gandalf, for indeed it was Bilbo Baggins.  
  
"My dear Gandalf."  
  
"You haven't aged a bit," said Gandalf, looking at Bilbo, who just smiled in return.  
  
"Who are your friends," asked Bilbo.  
  
"Young Frodo and I found them on our way here," said Gandalf. "Bilbo, these are Misters Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and thisis Miss Hermione Granger.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Author note

Hey! Sorry for not updating this fic. Am currently holidaying in India so I won't be writing for a month or so. Sorry. But feel free to review. ( 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Gandalf and Frodo went into the house, followed by Hermione, Ron and Harry. "Welcome, welcome," said Bilbo. The house was a very cozy one. A fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace. Many papers and maps were scattered on a hobbit-sized table. "The party will start in a few minutes, so I told Miss Hermione that she can explain everything there is to explain later," said Gandalf to Bilbo. "Excellent idea," said the old hobbit, who looked remarkably like Frodo, if many years older. " You go on without me. I'll come later." "Alright," said Gandalf. So the five of them, Gandalf in the lead, followed by Frodo, Hermione, Ron and Harry, left Bilbo's hobbit hole. They came to the place where Gandalf and Frodo had seen the group of hobbits who were trying to put up the sign that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BILBO BAGGINS". It looked like they had managed to do it at last. There were many hobbits, walking about and chatting with each other. They didn't seem in the least bit bothered that the person, or should I say, Hobbit, whose birthday it was hadn't arrived yet, and were helping themselves to the food. When they saw Gandalf, they all hushed up and started whispering to one another. A few of the elderly hobbits Gave him a disapproving look or two. " You've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace", said Frodo to Gandalf, grinning. "Indeed," said Gandalf, pretending not to be bothered. The hobbits did not pay much attention to the two wizards and witch. They were more interested in eating. " Look Merry, it's Cousin Frodo", said a hobbit behind them. "Hello, Frodo," said another hobbit, who was Merry. Both hobbits had curly brown hair. " Hermione, Ron, Harry," said Frodo. "These are my cousins, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Pippin and Merry for short." " Hello," said the two hobbits. "Hi," said Hermione, Ron and Harry. "I'm also called Pip," said Pippin. Frodo and Merry gave him exasperated looks.  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	7. Explanation

I've been dreading this, but I guess I had to do it sometime or the other. Well, here goes.  
  
A lot of you have been asking how Harry got the ring in the first place. I did think about how this happened, and it has to do with Voldemort. And I can't possibly write a scene with him in it. It's too difficult. So I thought I'd just explain it, without any dialogue.  
  
Well, Voldemort, by some magical means, got the ring out of the Lord of the Rings book. It was of no use to him, because he knew that when Sauron found out that he had the ring, he would send his wraiths out to get him. He thought this a great opportunity to finish off Harry once and for all. But if he just sent the ring to Harry, he would obviously be very suspicious and would take it to Dumbledore, who would destroy it. So he attached a note to the ring, pretending to be Sirius, who Harry trusted. And that's how Harry got the ring.  
  
And, by the way, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.  
  
LuthienTinuviel - I am an Indian, so I should be asking other people how they like India, instead of the other way around. Anyway, it's great. I live in Dubai, and was visiting my family in India.  
  
CocoBeans - I changed 'cousin' to 'uncle'. Sorry about that. I made a mistake. If I make any more, could you please inform me, so that I can change them? 


End file.
